Bill Cipher
|-|Bill Cipher= |-|Weirdmageddon (Angry)= Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon, formerly existent only in the mindscape, who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago, and is also known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. Bill is the main antagonist of Gravity Falls Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | 9-B | Unknown | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least Low 2-C, Likely 2-C | 2-A, possibly High 2-A Name: Unknown (His true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher, Bipper (when possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Unknown (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) Age: Over 1 Trillion Years old Classification: Higher-Dimensional Creature, "Dream Demon", Attack Potency: Plane level (He was originally a 2nd Dimensional entity, until he liberated the entirety of his dimension and ascended to a greater plane of reality) | Wall Level (Scales to Dipper via being in his body) | Unknown (His powers are all in your mind and he hasn't been shown to have a permanent impact in the real world) | Macrocosmic Level+ (Stated to be slightly stronger than the Time Baby), likely Low Macroverse Level (States that he can tamper with alternate realities) | Macrocosmic level+ (Bill's entrance into the universe caused all natural laws to be distorted, including all of Time and Space. One-shotted The Time Baby, which also give him control over all Time and Space.), likely Low Macroverse level (Bill Cipher's power vastly exceeds Bill in the Nightmare Realm, as Bill stated that they have newfound "infinite power" ) | Macroverse level+ (Was stated to be a threat to the entire multiverse by Stanford . Gravity Falls is stated to have an infinite number of parallel universes according to The Journels . Was stated to be capable of destroying the fabric of existence by Time Baby), possibly High Macroverse level+ (Stanford states that he needs to know "fifth-Dimensional Calculus" in order to enter the Nightmare Realm. Could destroy the Multiverse, which could include the fifth dimension) Dimensionality: 2-D | 3-D | Unknown '''(stated to be a mere projection of his nightmare realm form) | '''4-D (Stated by Stanford to have came from a higher-dimension, beyond the universe), possibly higher (Stanford needed to know fifth dimensional calculus in order to enter the nightmare realm) Travel Speed: None | Superhuman | Unknown | Immeasurable (Exists beyond linear time, as such can move at speeds undefinable by measurable systems) Combat Speed: None | Superhuman | Unknown | Immeasurable (As a 4th Dimensional being, his speed in combat should be relative to his Travel Speed) Reaction Speed: None | Superhuman | Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: None | Class 1 | Unknown | ''' '''Immeasurable (Beyond such things as mass and weight) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: None | Wall Class | Unknown | Macrocosmic+, likely Low Macroversal | Macroversal+, possibly High Macroversal+ Durability: Plane level | Wall Level | Unknown | Macrocosmic level+, likely Low Macroverse level | Macroverse level+, possibly High Macroversal+ Stamina: Infinite (Did not recognize the feeling of tiredness), varies while possessing bodies Range: None | Standard Melee Range | Low Macroversal | Macroversal+, possibly High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation (Implied to have burned the Second Dimension), Limited Dimensional Independence (Able to liberate himself from the Second Dimension) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid. Regenerated from his arms and legs) Immortality (Type 1 and 4 and 6. Can hop from body to body. ), Resurrection ( Could be resurrected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation. Described as having more than one life span), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy), Teleportation (Can Teleport in and out of minds), Shapeshifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone. Can shapeshift into the moon), Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , [[Telekinesis]], Fire Manipulation (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks), Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds, warps reality as soon as he appears), Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely passively), Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down), Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can create what you fear, which would include erasing them from existence. Can enter people's dreams), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel), Absorption (Absorbed Mabel and incapacitated her during that time). Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight (Shown here), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human. Could become the size of the moon), Telepathy (Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), https://youtu.be/OmabdVj1Jbo?t=7m58s Duplication (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Electricity Manipulation (Can Generate electricity), Darkness Manipulation (Stalked Dipper as a Shadow), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . Told Stanford that he would have a heart attack at 92 Stanford was around 30 years old at the time), Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane), Disintergration when mentioning Bill's name (Bill states that if anyone heard his true name they'd evaporate into dust), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (His power increases dramatically while in raged), Retrocognition (Could show Dipper previous events), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Implied to be unbound by time), Intuitive Apititude (Could Understand who Stanley was just by looking at his burn mark), Cosmic Awareness (Can see infinite versions of himself in an infinite alternate dimensions), Minor Sound Manipulation (Can change his voice anytime), Void Manipulation (Can erase the Dreamscape), Possession (Can access Dipper's body without shaking his hand), Sleep Inducement (Can make Dipper fall asleep whenever he tried to rip out his page), Immunity to Pain (Stated that "Pain is Hilarious" while inside Dipper's body) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Astral Projection (Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree with the exception of Immunity to Pain, Intangibility and Non-Corporeality via having a Physical Form, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation-Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality (Types https://youtu.be/E-uBuVQOulA?t=1051, 3, 4, 6 and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lighting bolts just by being angry), Physical Shield (Could block an attack from Dipper), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabelland), Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of Weirdmageddon), Duplication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ),Chaos Manipulation ( described as the god of chaos), Transmutation (Could transform Stanford into gold, could turn townsfolk into tapestries), Weirdness Manipulation (Created Weirdmageddon), Laser Manipulation (Devolved into two categories: Heat Vision From being capable of melting the Northwest tower and Disintegration from disintegrating The Time Baby), Possible Death Inducement (Implied that, had Stanford and Stanley Intervened, Bill would've killed the twins with a snap of his finger), Petrification (Can turn people into stone), Animal Manipulation (The people in Mabelland were secretly bugs), Minor Perfection (Created Mabelland and it's laws, Mabelland is where everything, even Stone Skips, are perfect), Resistance to BFR (Stated by Stanford that "If Bill Gains Physical Form, all is lost!" One of Stanford's weapons can BFR someone) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Unknown (Bill stated he "knows a lot of things" and sees all that happens within the multiverse, already knew the identity of Gideon prior to even meeting him and even know he'd build the Gideon-bot and go to prison. However, it's unknown whether Bill is actually Nearly Omniscient as opposed to just really smart as his Nigh-Omniscience tends to be contradicted.) Weaknesses: Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls, can be erased if he gets trapped in someone's mind and then erasing said mind, can't enter someone's mind unless if you make a deal with him. Key: Before "Liberation" | Bipper | Mindscape | Nightmare Realm | Restricted | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (Adventure of Link) - Link's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: Zen'ō (Dragon Ball Super) - Zen'ō's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at 2-C) Dr. Monty (Call of Duty) - Dr. Monty's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at High 2-A) Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Madness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Forcefield Users